how friends become lovers
by chris pruitt
Summary: In his last year Harry will face many things but can he face the one thing that's kept him alive for so many years. Love. And can he face the one person who holds his heart his best friend?


How friends become lovers.

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the world he lives in. I am merely borrowing them for amusement reasons.**

**A/N This is my first Fan Fic please comment and make suggestions. I would also like to think my beta reader for helping me with this.**

Harry was walking down a long hallway. He could see the moon light filter in from the tall windows that lined the hallway. He eventually came to a large door, he gave it a slight nudge and it swung up as easily as a hot knife goes through butter.

"Harry: my dear boy. Have you come back for round two?" A sickening voice says.

Voldemort steped out from behind a large piller close to the center of the large wherehouse. His wand was raised as he shot the killing curse at Harry.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He always had nightmares when he was away from Hogwarts. One because he was at the Dursleys house and he hated it there. Two because he was away from his best friend and his girlfriend. He tried to go back to sleep but not to his surprise he couldnt.

His mind wandered to Ginny. He knew he didn't have the same feeling for her as she did for him. It was something that had been bothering him all summer long. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but knew it couldn't go on much longer. As much as he was going to pain her he knew he had to break it off before things got worse. He just didn't have a clue as to how. He had thought about it a lot over the summer. Still this close to going back in to the world of magic, he still had nothing.

So the next thing for him to do was get ready for the long ride he would be faceing in only 8 hours. He decided to go through his trunk yet again for the billionth time. He knew Hermione would scold him non-stop if he forgot something.

That was another of his delima's, Hermione. She was very important to him, and it had taken him most of the summer to figure out why. He had deep feelings for her, how deep he wasn't sure of yet. But he knew it was those feelings that made him realize he had to end things with Ginny.

At about 6 am, Ron's owl came flying in the window, tied to his leg was a note. Harry quickly opened the note to read it.

_Dear Harry:_

_Hey Harry whats up this is Ron. Mum wanted to know if you would come by the burrow before we went to Hogwarts. I have no idea what shes up to this time, but you know how mum is. Well i'll talk to you when you get here. _

_take care. _

_Ron_

At about 7 am, he heard his uncle Vernon get up, so he decided it was time he left. He opened his door to leave and was met by a very pink Vernon.

"Listen here boy you better not be planing on comeing back here after school this year you hear." Vernon said with spit flying every where.

"I didnt plan on it, im going to move in with Sirius. I'd rather live in the streets then here! If Dumbeldoor had not made me promise i would have left years ago!" Harry says wipping spit off of his glasses.

Harry opened the door and began to walk towards the park where her had first seen Sirius. When he got there he saw who he had come to find.

"Hey padfoot." he said to the big black dog that was standing by the slide.

The dog wondered into the bushes and out came a rather scruffy looking man. "Hello Harry." said Sirius as he huged his god-son.

"So how have you been Sirius. It's been a while" He asked as Sirius let go of him.

"I've been better. But, im good how about you? It must have been hell with those muggels." Sirius replies a slight smile dancing across his face.

"Oh not really once they learned that you were near by they pretty much left me alone. I suppose mom and dad told them all about you." Harry replies.

"Yes, Prongs did like to make a habit of bragging about our adventures at Hogwarts. Though half the time he braged to students which as you can imagine got us a lot of detintion." Sirius replyed.

They both laughed at this comment. Harry because he also got into a lot of trouble for going on his many adventures. Especilly if he was caught by professor Snape. Sirius becaue he remembered the times he had spent with James.

"Sirius, um, can i ask you something?" Harry says, a worried look on his face.

"Sure Harry anything you know that." Sirius tells him noticing the change in his Godson.

"Well, i was, kind of wondering. You know, um. Oh hell never mind." Harry stutters out.

"No, come on Harry you can ask me. I promise i will answer to the best of my abilities. You can trust me, i won't say anything to anyone either." Sirius tells him.

"Ok, well i was wondering how you would handle a sertion situation. See i have this friend who is dating this girl. Well he thought he was in love with her, maybe he was, i am not sure. I know that he has realized that he doesn't love her anymore. But he does care about her. He has also realized that he has feelings for another girl, maybe even deep feelings. What is worse is that the two girls are friends. What do you think my friend should do." Harry asks never looking his Godfather in the eyes.

"Ok first of all it isn't a friend of yours it is you. Second you have found that you don't really love Ginny Weasley, but that you may in fact be in love with Hermione Granger. Am i correct?" Sirius asks him with a knowing smile.

"Yeah." Harry says softly. "I know it makes me a bad person, but i can't help how i feel. I am at a loss as to what to do. I mean i do care about Ginny, but it isn't love. It isn't the same as what i feel for Hermione. When Hermione smiles i can feel my heart speed up, and it seems like it warms up in the room. I get little electric sparks that casscade up and down my body when she touches me. I just don't know what to do."

"Well it seems clear to me, my boy. Even though it might hurt her feelings, you have to tell Ginny that you don't love her anymore, but do care about her." Sirius says.

"Should i tell her about Hermione?" Harry asks.

"NO! In fact you shouldn't even tell Hermione about those, at least not right away. Remember she is still dating Ron as well. You need to give Ginny time to come to grips with the fact you two aren't together, and aren't ever going to be again. Once she has figured that out, well then you can tell Hermione if you want. But a bit of warning for you. You will be going after a friends girl. Can you live with that?" Sirius asks.

"I am not sure if i can or not. But i think you are right about how to deal with Ginny. I will talk to her as soon as we get to the Burrow." Harry say with a determined look on his face.

"That's my boy. Who knows maybe things will work out to where you won't be stealing her away from Ron. Just keep the faith." Sirius says.

Sirius, after cheking that no muggles were around aparated him and Harry to the burrow. When they arrived they were greeted by Ron and Hermione, who had been wating for Harry to arrive.

"Oh Harry i've missed you so much." Said Hermione as she huged him tight.

I missed you to 'Mione." Harry replied sliping out of her arms as he saw Ginny comeing down the stairs.

"Hello Harry!" Said the twins as they apparated into the living room.

"Oh God boys i've told you plenty of times before, dont use magic just because you can." Said Molly as she turned toward Harry. "Hello Deary how are you?"

"Im good and you " Harry asked her in return.

"Good good." She replied going back to her cooking.

"Hello Harry." Ron said man huging Harry then quickly letting go as Ginny pushed pass him.

"Hello love. It's about time you got here." Ginny said as she huged him then gave him a quick kiss before cleanging to his side. She had began doing this just before the summer had started and had missed it teriblly.

"Ummm... hi Gin... can we talk alone please its really important?" Harry asked her as she clung to him.

"Yes dear anything you want." She replies kind of scared.


End file.
